Emissary Dragonfly
by Dream Loom
Summary: Everyone is concerned over a new threat, but, what they don't know is that an old foe is secretly "fluttering" back into business, to finish the mission he started.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flying, purple cat thing!

The Paratroopa stealthily fluttered through the cluster of pine trees, hugging the edge to keep a clear visual of the two scientists, but staying just far enough inside to not be seen. The scientist closest to it was violently tossing his hands around in an attempt to recreate a previous scene. The other man chuckled lightly and nodded at certain parts. The winged Koopa strained to hear the figures' conversation.

"Ok, picture this: This, I dunno, maybe 6 foot tall, purple...flying cat thing," he stopped as his partner chuckled, "John, I'm serious! This...thing...just completely wiped out a group of Pikachus with a flick of his wrist! I say we tell the boss abou—

A thick, steel entrance slid open as the scientists approached a small, white, building enclosed three-fourths of the way by trees, their conversation trailing off as the doors closed behind them. The Paratroopa dived from his hiding place and slipped through the double-doors.

* * *

The Gerudo whipped a compass from the pouch buckled onto her waist, glanced down at it, and, drawing a mental line from the arrow through the woods, scurried in that direction. Minutes later she arrived in a clearing. She scanned the building in front of her. A small, white building, crowned with a large model of a Pokeball and a pair of sliding doors placed at the front. She nodded her head in confirmation and stealthily made her way inside the poke-lab.

The thief came to a round room, the walls, steel on the bottom half, and glass on the upper parts. Two scientists were chatting inside. Hugging the lower wall, she made her way to a door. She pulled a hissing cobra from her backpack and extended her freehand towards the doorknob, barely pushing it open. She pushed the cobra's head into the open portion and eased it into the room, gently closing the door behind it.

She counted in her head, "3...2...1..."

"AAAAAAAAAHH!! SNAKE! SNAAAAAKE!" In seconds, the scientists burst from the door, and ran off in opposite directions.

Making her way into the room, the Gerudo thief found what she was looking for. On the table in the center lay a stack of blue papers, machine designs and diagrams drawn in white on them. She snatched them up, popping them into her bag, and hurriedly fled the scene.

* * *

A strand of electricity whipped from the unconscious creatures cheek, slightly singing the ground. A weak, almost helpless "piikaa..." escaped its throat. Pushing with all four paws, the animal arose.

**PIKACHU**

It looked in disbelief at the other Pikachus littered around the immediate area, either dead or injured and unconscious. Suddenly, memories flooded into his mind.

_The hovering creature extended a hand, an ebony veil of shadow cast over its three fingers. Its pupils morphed into slits and its hand erupted in shadowed flame, sending a sphere of raw energy into the group of Pikachus below. Pikachu was stunned as the shockwave slammed into his body, ridding him of any further knowledge of the situation._

Pikachu's mind was blank after that. Not knowing anything else to do, he trotted off towards the thicker woods, but stopped as a gnarled tree trunk caught his eye. A large, semi-circle crater was burnt into the tree, traces of smoke still lingering. Another memory struck the yellow Pokemon.

_Pikachu could barely make out a sphere of energy immersing the figure, half of the sphere had instantly burnt into the trunk of a tree where the energy had formed, and just as his eyes could stay open no longer, the figure warped out of view, leaving the tree smoking._

Pikachu gave a quick growl, electricity flying from his cheeks.

"PiiiiiKA!" He screeched, anger flowing from him.

He shut his eyes and turned away from the scene. Then, he took off running into the woods.

* * *

**Okay! That concludes the first chapter! R and R! If you guys like it then I'll post some more.**


End file.
